Tale of Iemaru Sanehiko
by DoNTbESCaREd
Summary: Me, Naruto Uzumaki shall tell you the tale of Iemaru Sanhekio! The tale of a boy who turned out to be very important and and attempt to win back what he's lost. Oc's neede, I made a forum called, Tale of Iemaru Sanehiko OC's so if you wan to turn one in look for that forum.
1. Kaida and Washi

**A/N: OMG IM SO NSORRY FOR EVERYONE WHO HAD FAVORITED THIS STORY AND STUFF I ALREADY REPOSTED IT AN I PUT UP A FORUM SO YOU CAN ADD YOUR CHARACTERS IIF YOU WANT! THE FORM WILL BE ON THERE! SO YEAH UI ALREADY REPOSTED IT WITH A NEW CHAPTER AND EVERYTHIGN! **

~Chapter 1~

The womans breathing became labored, her dirty gray/black hair hanging to her face drenched in sweat. She let out a wrenching scream as she felt herself get ripped open.

"Just, one more push!" an elderly nurse said keeping the womans legs spread wide awaiting the child soon to arrive. The woman let out another harsh labored yelp as finally she felt her child be released from the womb it had previously been held in.

In the afterglow of childbirth the woman had the biggest grin plastered on her face as a young tomato faced baby was placed into her awaiting arms. She looked down and smiled. The baby was silent but alive.

"It's a boy," she whispered to mainly herself.

"A beuatiful baby boy," she whispered tenderly stroking the childs cheek.

"What will his name be?" the elderly woman asked, a smile on her already gentle features.

"Iemaru," she said softly looking from the small bundle of flesh in her arms up at the elderly woman a smile on her exhausted face. She sighed and sunk into the bed with the new addition to the world bundled in her arms. She fell asleep just like that, but she never awoke.

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::~::.::.::.::.::~::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.~::.::.::.::.::.::.::

"Iemaru!" A young child around the age of 6 giggled and continued to sprint away. Through the tall grass and thick trees. His long messy gray/brown hair bobbing along with him.

"Iemaru, get your ass back here!"

"Come find me Aniki!" the child, Iemaru yelled back he closed his eyes and grinned, but that grin turned dissapointment as he ran into a firm body.

"Iemaru..." the elder male started leaning down until he was mere inches away from the smaller of the two.

"Yes, Aniki?" the child said crossing his arms and pouting.

The elder said nothing just smiled and let out a small laugh. "Your too adorable," he said wrapping his arms around the pouting child.

The childs face instantly brightened, He wrapped his arms around his older brothers neck and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Oi! Tsukuyomi!" the elder let out a sigh but a smile adjourned his face nontheless as he began walking towards the person who had called his name still carrying his younger brother close.

"Aniki?"

"Yes, Otouto?"

"Can we have pomegranetes when we get home?"

"Yes... Otouto..."

~::~::~:::::::~:::::::::::::::~~::::::::~::::::::::~::::::::::~~:::::::::::

"Stupid...Damn...Fruit... DAMNIT!" dark messy gray haired was splayed across a boys forehead. While the rest was tied into a loose low ponytail with his bangs hanging in his dark gold-ish eyes. The child age 11 maybe glared at the fuit in his hand as he attempted to open it.

"Screw this," he said pulling out a kunai before slicing it open.

"That was an awful way to open the fruit," a soft playful voice said, the dark haired boy looked up and saw a girl with red hair tied into two ponytals in the back of her head.

"Well I opened it like that, so there!" the boy said sticking his tougue out at the girl.

"What's your name?" the girl asked in a friendly manner.

"Iemaru, yours?" he countered putting the kunai back into his pocket, hoping it wouldn't stab him like last time. She let out a soft laugh only for it to be quickly caught off as two hands where placed on her shoulders. The girl looked up only to see it was her brother, she relaxed then became rigid again.

"Kaida, who's this?" the boy asked his red hair glowing like fire under the moon. The girl gulped and attempted to dash off but her brother kept a firm grip on her. He pushed her to the side gently and leaned down to look at the boy his sister had been chatting with.

The boys hair was messy and looked clean, but whispy and abit unkempt, a dark gray with hints of brown in colour. His eyes where wide and a dark gold. His jaw was open allowing the other to smell his fruit scented breath.

The situation looked hilarious. The sliced open fruit still in the other boys hand as the red haired one leaned in close pale green-ish eyes narrowed into a glare. He opened his mouth to say a few words to the boy who dared talk to his sister when a rabbit ran past his feet making him trip and land right on... you guessed it, Iemaru!

Their lips met in a very comical kiss and they stayed like that for a second wide-eyed and shocked until their senses came back and they quickly pulled away rubbing their lips frantically.

"Now, I'm really gonna kill you!" the red-haired boy yelled, grabbing the other by his color.

"Washi! Calm down! It wasn't his fault," Kaida added quickly but obviously holding back fits of laughter.

"Yeah! And I'm already goin' to leave! I'm going back to the leaf village!" Iemaru exclaimed making both go wide-eyed.

"Really?" Kaida was the first to speak, "Can we come wtih you?"

At the question Iemarus apologetical expression turned into shock.

"Wah-?"

"Kaida! You know not to ask such questions!" Washi yelled at the girl, knowing full well that he wanted to get out of this boring lifestyle as well.

"Well I could..." Iemaru started. "I have a big enough house, but I honestly don't know... It's up to really..."

They both looked thoughtful for a second and Iemaru waited patiently, the two stood there for close to 20 minutes before Washi shook his head.

"I can't believe I even considered this," he said not even bothering to answer the other boy he just gathered his sister and left. The other boy shrugged and sighed before gathering his stuff and setting out on his journey.

~ :::::::~:::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::~~:::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was so close to the leaf village he smiled and breathed in a breath of air. He hadn't been here in forever! just as he was about to take the trail into the village he heard somebody yell his face twisted into one of conte pt into one of confusion. With a sigh he turned around only to see a certain red haired girl running towards him dragging what looked like a bundle of blankets.

"Kaida?" he asked raising a slim eyebrow in a questioning manor.

She didn't say anything just put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Then he looked down and the blankets. And then they twitched.

"OmyKami! What's that?" he screamed a horroified look on his face resembling a woman who's just seen a very unappealing animal in her kitchen.

"My brother," she said flatly looking down knowing that he would probably scold her for doing something as bad as that.

"Really?" Iemaru asked his horrorified expression fading as he carefully prodded the bundle and as he expected the bundle twitched again and he fell back on his behind in suprise and horror.

"That is so... cool, but if he isn't willing, and you have family... I'm sorry but I can't take you any further," he said looking down and his eyes widened as the bundle began to trash violently and muffled sounds emitted from it.

He bent down and untied it and suprisingly Kaida stayed silent as he opened the bag revealing her brother who shot up and took a deep breth of air.

"What. The. Helll!?" he yelled loudly red hair messy and pale green eyes narrow.

"Well I knew wouldn't come willingly... so..." the girl trailed off her voice sad as she held her head in shame letting the shadows and her bangs cover her eyes from view.

Washi let out a sigh and kicked off the blankets standing and wrapping an arm around his sister looking her in the eye.

"Is this what you really want?" he asked in a very serious tone the girl looked up at her brother tears in her eyes as she slowly nodded. The other sighed before looking at Iemaru.

"Take us to the leaf village," he ordered.

"Sure thing!" the gray haired boy exclaimed started on the trail and as soon as they got into the entrance he exclaimed ...

"We're here!"

*PUNCH*

~:::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::~:::~:::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::

That was a year ago, now him, Washi, and Kaida are on thier way to the academy prepared to learn the wonders of ninjaness. Yet in said year Iemaru taught them all he could with the help of a few teachers and now they where qualified for the academy.

"Washi!" came the shrill commanding voice of Kaida who was searching the house for her brother.

"Kaida, stop shouting," Iemaru said holding her by the head since he was taller.

"But we're gonna be late~" she whined as she struggled to get out of the headlock Iemaru had her in.

"Kaida, Iemaru, stop playing, let's go," Washi.

Iemaru and Kaida simultaneously stuck their toungue out at the red-haired male walking ahead of them. Iemaru smiled as Kaida ran after her brother and he locked up the house and sprinted after them.

~::::::::::~::::::::::::::::~~~:::::::::::::::::~~~::::::::~:~:::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::~~::::::

"Ok! I'm in! Now shut up!" the whispered chatter quieted in the span of 0.1 seconds. The teacher sighed and closed the door behind her.

"I'm only here to assign the teams nothing more!" she yelled, picking up a clip board and pen.

"Kaida, Washi, and Kokoro Team 5!" the woman shouted. Washi and Kaida looked horrified and shocked knowing they wouldn't be able to be on the same team with Iemaru. After all it was based on performance. And Kokoro was childish but a prodigy! It was no suprise they would be paired with her. Not only was she intelligent she was beautiful as well a pale complexion light gray eyes and shinig white hair with gray tips in a bob style. It was lucky she was innocent, for now she's totally safe from all the fanboys!

Iemaru sighed but let a huge grin consume his face he gave the two a thumbs up as they stood and went to go sit next to the innocent girl.

He let his head fall into his arms as he awaited for his name to be called.

Multiple names and teams where called out until finally...

"Iemaru! Your in team 8 with Makoto and Zyon!" He looked around frantically and saw that the woman was poniting to a table with two BOYS seated there. Upon further inspection he noticed every team had at least ONE girl.

"What!? How come I'm in the team with all boys!?"

"Because! I said so now shut up and go with your new teachers!" she yelled before throwing the clipboard down and storming out of the room leaving a nearly broken door in her wake.

Iemaru let out a sigh and attempted to smile at his new team-mates despite his dissapointment. It seemed to have worked seeing as both smiled back.

The one with light blue hair was the first to actually talk though.

He looked ... cool. Blue hair tied into a long ponytail that seemed alot neater than Iemarus but a little shorter than his. His eyes where two colors the left one was green and the right was blue. His skin was more on the tan side but it complimented his hair either way.

The other boy was dark in skin tone. He wasn't that muscular but you could tell with the correct training he would grow to be tough and very talented. He had dark shinig onyx eyes that where slightly obscured by his hair that was style in dread locks and went to his shoulders. He had many scars and a huge grin that showed sharp canines.

"Hi, I'm Makoto and that's Zyon," the blue haired one said flashing a happy grin as he gestured towards the other boy who grinned and siad a greeting himself.

"Iemaru," Iemaru said pushing away his dark gray bangs with a grin as he stood along with many others in the room and his newly assigned team made their way towards the room where they would meet their Sensei.

Iemaru stopped though to tell Kaida and Washi not to worry, and that he'd see them soon. After that he and his newly acquired team-mates walked down halls and into the room witht the number 63 on it. They slide open the door and they simply walked in and began to chat. With their far too similar personalities the conversation never had a dull point, but they where soon silenced when the door slid open and someone stepped in.

"Hello team 8,"

~::::::::::::::::::::::::~~~~~~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~~~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**FINISHED! Done with this chapter now to write the next! Damn... I need a life... Welll too bad for me! Heh hope that the characters where up to your expectations I tried my best and really in the next chapter a lot more stuff will be explained and why the characters are here and why they are the way they are! So stay tuned and keep your eyes moist! I will soon make more chapters and stuff. Review! and tell me what I need to improve!**

**OKAY I HAD TO FUCKIING REPOST THIS! ARE YOU KIDDDING ME! Okay so everybody who had entered a character I'll be making a forum for any of those who want to add a character seeing as how some people have to go and be dickheads and report my story even though it had multiple chapters! So please continue reading! **


	2. Team Captian?

**A/N: Really quick Authors note! Okay so I seriously enjoy writing your characters it's so much fun! I was going to write this sooner but I have a somewhat short attention span so I just got a new character and I said 'ok enough is enough!' And then I got distracted again! Damn you, Yaoi videos on youtube. FGGMHHFKvcvfhvmvcj... So yeah... Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like the way I wrote your characters! Enjoy this chapter!**

~Chapter 2~

"Hello team 8."

All three boys stopped talking at once as they froze simultaneously and slowly turned to see the owner of the voice.

"What the hell!?" Iemaru. The gray haired child frowned as he stared at the BOY who walked in.

"Seriously! It's as if the world thinks I'm gay!" the boy pouted, nose in the air snuffing but he peeked open a golden eye to observe just how their new MALE captain looked.

He didn't have long hair it was short and abit longer in the front and it covered on of his eyes. Iemaru opened both his eyes and full-out stared down his new captain. Or who he thought his captain was.

The still young male had pretty golden eyes with the slightest hint of green mixed in much like the gray haired boys own except his had a much darker color mixed in with the golden color. He had very pale skin wich contrasted with Iemarus and mainly everybody else in the room.

"What do you mean by that? Nya~" the boy said and informing the other three of his little speech tic.

"I mean~ That I'm already in a group full of boys! And NOW basically my entire team is full of guys!" the gray haired child snuffed and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout.

"I don't think that's our captain," said a certain blue-haired boy who thought now was the best time to put in his two cents.

"You thought correctly, Nya~" the teen said with a sigh. His un-hidden eye closing as he gave a half-hearted smile.

"i'm here as a temporary replacement for your real captain. He has been in a rather awful accident so since I'm nearly a jounin I'm here to mainly help you train and such, Nya~" the teen said and Zyon finally deicided to put in a word or two.

"But you look so young!" the boy exclaimed his sharp canines showing boldly.

"Yes I'm only 16 actually," he mumbled before talking again, "My names Sorien! And I think it's best we get to know eachother before we actually do some training, Nya~" the sixteen year old said giving a small grin.

Iemaru just continued to pout thinking of how wonderful it would be to have at least ONE girl in the team, but no the depression sinks in. The others nodded with a big smile

"Since you decided to detest me, I think you should go first!" Sorien said pointing at the gray haired child who snapped his eyes open and looked at the teen with a pout still on his face.

"No," the other childishly said narrowing his eyes at the teen.

"Don't forget who's boss here," the dark haired teen said leaning in far too close at the young child who stuck his toungue out at the teen.

"Yeah, me," the child snapped back turning away from the other. Sorien looked rather ... pissed off. He leened in close and grabbed the boy by the ear yelling at him to 'obey, and stop being such a little shit and stuff.'

After the child and teen where both equally covered in small scratch marks obviously left by nails that where a little to sharp.

The dark-haired teen gave the pouting a child a glare to which said child shivered and sneered at the floor.

"My names Iemaru Sanehiko, I like pomegrantes and look up to my Aniki," the child said with a growl. He had his eyes closed and his hair was messy as ever and there was a small bruise forming where his cheekbone was.

"Good so tell us how you got here and why," the golden eyed teen said a smile forming on his lips.

"I grew up in the Village hidden in the Clouds but after the _incident_ me and Aniki came here," the child said unknowingly putting malice in the word incident. He quickly perked up though as he realized that he no longer had to talk, seeing as how he had already explained himself, and it was someone elses turn.

The teen didn't press the matter, but he was curious as to why sucha happy-go-lucky child was actually angry at something. Sorien nodded before turning towards Makoto.

"And you, do the same, Nya~" he said playing with a loose sticth from his hoodie.

"Well, My names Makoto Imegawa and I love carrots and ramen, and I'm here because people said this place was the best to become strong, they said that Naruto and Sasuke came here!" the blue haired child exclaimed a broad grin on his face.

"That is true, and they where very well known but no-one has proof that they came to this village, Nya~" the teen said a thoughtful expression flickering onto his features. "Anyways, Your turn, Nya~" the teen said pointing at the last in the group.

"My names Zyon Ryuutatsu I love meat and hate vegetables!" He said happily giving a blinidng grin. "And to be honest I don't know how I got here," he said his grin fading down slowly into a thoughtful frown.

"Ah well, enough of that I believe it's bout ime we get some training down, Nya~" Sorien said beckoning the others to follow him outside.

~::::::~::::~:~::~::~:::~::~::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::~:::~

"Damnit!"

"Keep trying, Nya~"

The gray-haired child grimaced and attempted to climb the tree without using his hands.

"Stupid damn transvestite telling me what to do," the golden eyed boy grumbled pushing his bangs away before concentrating on his chakra. He sighed and closed his eyes before taking a running start at the tree, but instead of actually walking up it he tripped and fell face first in to the bark.

The other two snickered at their team-mate as he twitched on the floor before there came a muffled yell from his spot on the ground.

"What was that? Nya~" a certain dark haired boy said kneeling down next to the boy.

"I SAID, SCREW YOU ALL!" the child said snapping his head up and pushing the teen to the ground before stomping off to the front of the tree.

He calmed down and slumped his shoulders before focusing his chakra and actually running up the side of the tree this time he ran all the way up to the lowest and steardiest branch before finally realizing what he did and he smiled smugly.

"I did it- CRAP!" the poor child was in the middle of gloating when he forgot to continue focusing and fell from his spot on the tree twitching on the ground.

"Spoke to soon!" Makoto exclaimed from his own branch on the opposite tree.

"Screw you all!"

~:::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::~

"What! Your actually letting us go on a mission!?" the gray haired child was in shock he couldn't believe it. They would actually be able to go on a mission.

"Yes, it's a simple D-rank mission to escort somebody to the village hidden by mist. Nothing to bad, you 4 can handle it," the woman said handing Sorien a peice of paper than yelling 'Come in!' at the door.

An old man about 58 maybe appeared and spit at the floor. He had a balding head and dark grey eyes behind thick dusty glasses. He had a mustache that was dirty and looked ungroomed.

Iemaru and other two boys recoiled in disgust attempting to look away from the disgusting man.

"Are we going or what?" he had a very gruff voice and it was gross on the same level as his appearence.

Sorien nodded warily narrowing his eyes at the grotesque man. He growled lowly and mentally vowed to not let this man anywhere near the other boys.

"Good luck," the woman called out in a somewhat bored tone.

~::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::

_"This man is not to be trusted he seems very ... untrustworthy..."_ Makoto thought staring at the man who they where supposed to be gaurding, more like they where gaurding themselves from him.

They hadn't been walking long but it was nearly nightfall and a village was not to far ahead.

"Sir, would it be okay with you if we stayed at an inn for the night, Nya~" Sorien asked cursing the stupid speech tic of his, before offering a very faked smile. The elderly man spread a smile that was a disgusting sight indeed.

"It's fine, in fact I'd much rather prefer we do that."

Makoto along with Iemaru and Zyon shivered in both fear and disgust.

~:::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What's your- *hiccup* name?" the man slurred at the blue haired boy currently cowering in fear.

_"I knew he would try this, yet I did nothing..." _ he thought turning away from the drunken man. He couldn't cry for help there was no-one to cry to. Zyon and Iemaru had went with Sorien to the hotel to check in. Leaving Makoto alone with the disgusting old male.

_"I'm only a genin what can I do?" _ the boy asked himself as the male came closer placing rough hands on his hips kicking his thin cracked lips as he stared down at the cowering child.

_"And I have to protect this... thing..." _ the man seemed to grow fustrated at the lack of an answer to his drunken question.

"Answer ME!" the man said squeezing the boys hips harsh enough to leave bruises.

"N-no," the boy stuttered out before kicking the man harshly in the knee. The man let go of Makotos hips but only th grab his thighs instead.

The man smirked under his wire like mustache before licking the boys neck. His hand traveled up in an attempt to rid Makoto of his clothes. "Your a very pretty girl, you know?" he whispered against the boys neck.

"Makoto!"

The boy snapped open his multi-colored eyes and turned to see Iemaru, Sorien, and Zyon just a few feet away from him.

He smiled as Sorien took a few steps foward towards the man who hurriedly pulled away from Makoto.

Iemaru and Zyon rushed over to Makotot who smiled weakly at the two, who smiled back asking repeatedly if he was olay.

"I'm fine really," the child claimed a smile firm on his lips as Sorien was growling at the other man so close to punching him until his face was no longer recognizable.

He grabbed the man by the only bit of hair he had and threw him back on the ground.

"Don't ever touch these boys ever again," he said kicking the old man in his ribs.

"Excuse me- Ah!"

"Uh-oh, nya~"

~End chapter 2~

**A/N: i'm so sorry this isn't longer and I promise I'll introduce a new character in the next chapter. I just really needed to get this one out and well get the plot going so reallyI'm sorry this chapter wasn't the best chapter and it was pretty short to! I promise I'll right more! Promise! Oh and I'm actually going to draw all of your characters, just look up Naruto(name) on photobucket and it'll be there well after a while I'm not a superhuman sheesh! Well as you all know school will be starting soon but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing I'll try my best! Leave a review and don't feel discouraged if your character wasn't added in this chapter. I'll add a few more in the next chapter! For sure! You'll be able to read the next chapter soon I'm already starting on it! **


	3. Dreamless Sleep

**A/N: So apparently there are spme problems witht the photobucket thing so if you want just look up my name. KillerxIsxMe on photobucket and my pictures and all that should be there I might also post them on DA(DeviantART) So you can look it up there too. So yeah new chapter equals new people, which means happy people. Schools officaily kicking my ass. I'm doing this at like midnight! I have so much crap to do it's not funny anymore... ;C**

~Chapter 3~

"Excuse me-Ah!"

"Uh-oh, nya~"

The dark-haired teen turnesd to see a boy with a girl limping and crying slightly behind him.

Sorien furrowed his brows and stepped away from the unconscious man.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl, but the boy stood in front of her in a protective and brotherly way. The girl shook her head and leaned on the boy for support, his light blue eyes softening as he held her up. Her hair was a dark blue and very long but two braids where there to frame both sides of here face. She looked hurt but she kept a calm demeanor etheirway.

"She's hurt, can you help?" the boy asked timidly but still holding the girl up.

"Yes I can, let me see," he said opening his arms out in a silnet command. The other boy had seen what the teen had done to that man so he didn't exactly want to ruffle his feathers the wrong way. He followed the silent command and transferred the girl to the teen who nodded at the boy and gave an approving smile before beckoning him to follow into the inn.

After Sorien had asked where the rest of the team went they climbed the stairs adnd ended at the room. Room 56.

"Sorien!" Iemaru yelled a soon as he walked throught the door. His dark hair looked messy, and his kimino was abit unkempt, but there was a very concerned look on his face.

"Who's this?" he asked looking at the boy and girl.

"I don't know their names, but the girl need medical help, Nya~."

"I'll do it," Iemaru said. He wan't the medical nin at the team, but he somehow he knew what he was doing.

He placed the girl on the bed where he healed her wounds the best he could and bandaged them quickly.

"Where's Zyon and Makoto, Nya~?" Sorien asked concern and fear mixed in his voice.

"Makoto in the attached room and Zyons watching him, I was waiting for you before I finally went ot sleep," Iemaru said sheepihly. Looening the tie in his long gray hair, so a few more strands fell out.

"Iemaru have you been sleeping lately?" Sorien asked noticing the prominent circles under the boys murky gold eyes.

"Ummm, yes?" he said nervously, offering a shaky grin.

"Iemaru Sanehiko, over here now," Sorien said in a authoritive tone. Beckoning for the other to come to him. The boy that had been tailing after Sorien was now next to the girl watching her in a protective manner.

Sorien lead the both of them to a room seperate from the others. Sorien was determined to get some answers out of the boy.

"Yes, Sensei," Iemaru murmured hiding beneath his long bangs. Sorien grabbed him by the chin and raied his head staring at the dark circles around the boy eyes.

"Have you been sleeping, Nya~?" _'I wonder why I've never noticed before...'_ he thought after aking the question.

"I don't sleep," the boy said hiding again.

"Why?"

"The nightmares, they won't go away. Ever since I was little the nightmares wouldn't go away, I usually hide them, but I forgot to put the makeup on today..." Iemaru trailed of his grin leaving, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Sorien, what do they mean? They plague me, in a strange manner. They never stay in the same order," the boy breathed out as Soriens expression turned from stern to sympathetic.

"Come here, Nya~" he said to the lanky boy who looked up and nodded walking into Soriens outstretched arms. He clung to the teen letting a few tears fall from his dark golden onto the dark hoodie of the teen holding him close.

"It's okay, Iemaru. It's okay," he said in a soothing voice calming the younger boy down abit. The gray-haired child hiccuped and slowly stopped his quiet sobs.

"No-ones ever seen me cry before, except aniki," Iemaru whispered the last part and to his delight Sorien hadn't heard.

They stayed like that for another minute or so before Iemaru started to drift off wich delighted Sorien.

"Sleep Iemaru, you need it, Nya~" he siad sittting on a chair not far away the child still in his lap. The gray haired child fluttered his eyes closed and finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in years.

"Sensei, Iemaru, Wake up," a voice proddded and Iemaru groaned attemting to roll over only to find that there where arms wrapped around him and he was ... LAYING ON SORIEN!?

He yelped in shock and nearly jumped off the other male and onto the floor.

Sorien twitched fluttered open his eye and slowly rose from the chair popping his back in the process. "Ouch," he winced then saw Iemaru on the floor and Makoto looking at the two in shock and confusion.

"What in the what?" Makoto said while Zyon just grinned in the backround.

"It's not what it looks like, I was jjust um... well...I ...uh..." for a first Iemaru seemed at a loss for words.

"Iemaru was just haing some trouble sleeping and I volunteered as teddy bear, Nya~" Sorien said a coy smirk on his face.

Iemaru glared at the teen and then turned towards Makoto and Zyon who where snickering and doing the worst possible job at hiding it.

"Shut up, you two!" Iemaru hissed swatting at the two boys.

"Um... Excuse me," they all stopped and turned to the source of the voice. It was a boy, the boy from last night, with the girl behind him limping and in obvious pain.

Iemaru sprang up.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, go back now, you could re-injure yourself!" he exclaimed gently nugding the girl towards the futon in the room.

"I-I'm F-Fine, "she croaked out before fainted right onto Zyon who caught her easily.

"Put her on the bed, time for another healing session," Iemaru said thoguht fully. Zyon placed her on the futon and Iemaru kneeled down beside her placing a hand on her lag which seemed to have the injury. It turned out to be a large gash.

"I wonder..." he said thoughtfully and kept on healing the girl and afterwardws wrapped her leg in white bandages.

He turned towards the boy in the room.

"You, who are you and who is this girl, and how did she get hurt?"

"I'm Jared, I don't know how she got injured, or who she is I found her like that," the boy said quietly.

Zyon carefully picked through her things and pulled out a book. He bagan to tentativley pick throught hte pages before his face light up a grin spreading wide showing his sharp bright teeth.

"Her names Yume, Yume Yuuha!" he exclaimed sounding proud of himself for his find.

A groan came from the girl on the bed and Zyon blushed.

"Zyon has a crush!" Makoto yelled childishly and Iemaru sniggered. Sorien face-palmed and Jared just stood there speechless.

"Looks like we have a full day planned, Nya~" Sorien said with a sigh.

"Hell yeah!" Iemaru exclaimed a smile adjourning his face as always except today it looked a little bit brighter.

**A/N: And bonds are made! So short chapter that does not suffice for the wait I've put you through so forgive me? :P Joke. Hope you liked this chapter and seriously as I said before, so much fun writing your characters. Oh and a small teaser for next chapter!**

**"You!?"**

**"Yes, Me,"**

**"IEMARU!"**

**"YOUR HERE!?"**

**"HELP!"**

**"Save her!"**

**"I miss him, already..."**

**And now the suspense starts.. DunDUnDun! Lol. So leave a review and look I added new characters just as promised! Lawl... Review... :D**


End file.
